phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
| image = HanSoloPFStarWars.png | caption = | gender = Male | genderprogram = | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= Corellia | born = | created = | nemesis = Crimson Dawn Galactic Empire Jabba the Hutt Darth Vader Boba Fett | profession = Smuggler Pilot Rebel Fighter | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= Rebel Alliance | signature = | parents = Anakin Skywalker (father in-law/deceased) | creator = | stepparents = | siblings = | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = Princess Leia | children = Ben Solo/Kylo Ren | friends = Luke Skywalker (brother in-law) Chewbacca C-3PO R2-D2 Rey Finn Poe Dameron | loveinterests = | pets = | title1 = Rival | other1 = Isabella | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | last = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Ross Marquand | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} is one of the original male protagonists of the Star Wars saga. He is the captain of the Millennium Falcon. In "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", Pilot Isabella is his rival. Biography Han Solo was a known smuggler and card player along with his friend Chewbacca. At some point in his life, he participated in the Kessel Run, which he infamously completed at twelve parsecs, unknowingly beginning a fierce rivalry with Isabella. In the Mos Eisley Cantina, he and Chewie encountered Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who convinced Han to transport them to Alderaan. Han also had a brief scuffle with the bounty hunter Greedo, whom he shot. Witnesses were divided on who shot first during the encounter. Unknown to Han and his party, Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star. The resulting debris field of the planet's remains forced the Falcon to exit hyperspace and was immediately noticed by Imperial forces that were patrolling the area, prompting them to pull in his ship with the Death Star's tractor beam; unknowingly pulling in the ship of his rival as well. The four, along with Luke's droids, led a rescue mission to rescue Princess Leia of the Rebel Alliance, who had appealed to Kenobi. Though Kenobi perished at the hands of Darth Vader, the rest escaped with Leia and travelled to the Rebel Alliance's main base on the moon of Yavin IV. There, the Alliance revealed their plans to destroy the Death Star, which Han and Chewie refused to be involved in. However, while drowning out his sorrows, Han had a run-in with Isabella, who struck up a bitter conversation about friendship, afterwards Chewbacca managed to convince him to join the fray. Han joined the Rebels in destroying the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin, giving cover fire for Luke Skywalker during the Trench Run. Later the next day, Han Solo was present alongside Luke during an Award Ceremony dedicating the Alliance's victory in destroying the Death Star, after receiving his award, he stood alongside Luke while everybody began to celebrate. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" External links * *Han Solo on Wookieepedia Category:Characters Category:H Category:Males Category:Adults Category:One appearance only Category:Deceased characters